Dc cronologia all over again
JSA: The Golden Age (prequel) #Superman: Birthright '- SUPERMAN' #Superman: Last Son '- SUPERMAN' #Superman/Wonder Woman (misturar com Birthright) '- SUPERMAN' #Superman: Secret Origin '- SUPERMAN' #Batman: Year One '- BATMAN' #Batman: Zero Year '- BATMAN' #Supergirl (New 52) (misturar com os de baixo do superman) '- SUPERMAN' #Superman/Batman: Supergirl '- SUPERMAN' #Action Comics (Grant Morrison) '- SUPERMAN' #Superman: Brainiac '- SUPERMAN' #Superman: Red Son (misturar com action comics) '- SUPERMAN' #Wonder Woman Origins (George Perez) '- WONDER WOMAN' #Wonder Woman (Greg Rucka, past) '- WONDER WOMAN' #Green Arrow: Year One '- GREEN ARROW' #Batman: The Long Halloween '- BATMAN' #Batman: War of Jokes and Riddles '- BATMAN' #Batman: Dark Victory '- BATMAN' #Golden Age Wonder Woman '-WONDER WOMAN' #Robin: Year One '- BATMAN' #Batgirl: Year One '- BATMAN' #DC: The New Frontier '-JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Green Lantern/Green Arrow '-GREEN ARROW' #Batman: Tales of the Demon '-BATMAN' (colocar Talia grávida) #Jack Kirby Fourth World '-JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Justice League: Origins JUSTICE LEAGUE #Manhunter '-MANHUNTER' (One-shot) #Joker, Batman #251, Detective Comics #475 '- BATMAN' #Legion of the Super-Heroes: The Great Darkness Saga '- LEGION OF SUPER-HEROES or SUPERMAN' #New Teen Titans '- TEEN TITANS' #Swamp Thing (Alan Moore) '- SWAMP THING' #Crisis on Infinite Earths '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Legends '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Batman: Birth of the Demon (Collected) '- BATMAN' #Wonder Woman (George Perez) '- WONDER WOMAN' #Suicide Squad #1 ao #66 '- SUICIDE SQUAD' #Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters '- GREEN ARROW' #Superman: Exile (all the mongul plotline) '- SUPERMAN' #Batman: Nightwing Year One and Jason Todd Origin '- BATMAN' #Batman: The Killing Joke '- BATMAN' #Green Arrow (Mike Grell) '- GREEN ARROW' #Animal Man (Grant Morrison) '- ANIMAL MAN' #Batman: Death in the Family '- BATMAN' #Batman: Arkham Asylum (misturar com Death in the Family) '- BATMAN' #Doom Patrol (Grant Morrison) '- DOOM PATROL' #Hawkworld '- HAWKMAN' #Batman: The Dark Knight Returns '- BATMAN' #Hellblazer: Dangerous Habits '- HELLBLAZER' (One-shot?) #Flash (Mark Waid) '- FLASH' #The Death and Rebirth of Superman (misturar com whatever happened to the man of tomorrow) '- SUPERMAN' #Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? '- SUPERMAN' #Superman: The Final Days of Superman (misturar com death and rebirth) '- SUPERMAN' #Superman: Lois & Clark (adaptar o nascimento do Jon) '- SUPERMAN' #Green Lantern: Emerald Twilight '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Green Lantern: New Dawn '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Zero Hour (misturar com Green Lantern) '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Batman: Knightfall '- BATMAN' #Starman (#0 ao #46) '- STARMAN' #Batman: Mad Love '- BATMAN' #Hitman (#1 ao #60) '- HITMAN' #Superman: Lois & Clark '- SUPERMAN' #JLA (Grant Morrison) '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #DC: One Million '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Final Night ' - JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Batman: No Man's Land '- BATMAN' #Orion (Walt Simonson) '- ORION AND THE NEW GODS' #JLA: Tower of Babel '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Green Arrow: Quiver '- GREEN ARROW' #Wonder Woman: Hiketeia '- WONDER WOMAN' #Flash (Geoff Johns) '- FLASH' #Batman: Hush '- BATMAN' #Gotham Central '- GOTHAM' #Identity Crisis '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Batman: Under the Red Hood '- BATMAN' #Secret Six '- SECRET SIX OR SUICIDE SQUAD' #Countdown to Infinite Crisis (all series) '- DECIDIREI DEPOIS' #Infinite Crisis '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #52 '- (THE WORLD WITHOUT) JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Green Lantern (Geoff Johns) '- GREEN LANTERN' #Superman: Man of Steel '- SUPERMAN' #Bizarroverse '- SUPERMAN' #Superman: For All Seasons '- SUPERMAN' #Batman (Grant Morrison - Batman and Son to Batman RIP) '- BATMAN' #Final Crisis '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Batman: Battle for the Cowl '- THE NEW BATMAN' #Flash: Rebirth '- FLASH' #Batman and Robin '- THE NEW BATMAN' #Blackest Night '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Batman: Return of Bruce Wayne '- JUSTICE LEAGUE/BATMAN/THE NEW BATMAN' #Brightest Day '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Batman Inc. '- BATMAN' #Flash: Dastardly Death of the Rogues '- FLASH' #Batman: Black Mirror '- THE NEW BATMAN' #Flash: The Road to Flashpoint '- FLASH' #Flashpoint '- FLASH' #Wonder Woman (Brian Azzarello) '- WONDER WOMAN' #Batgirl (Gail Simone) '- BATGIRL' #Aquaman (Geoff Johns) '- AQUAMAN' #Batman (Scott Snyder) '- BATMAN' #Green Lantern (Rise of the 3th Army - Wrath of the First Lantern) '- GREEN LANTERN' #Batman: Requiem (damian death) '- BATMAN' #Justice League (Trinity War - Forever Evil) ' - JUSTICE LEAGUE' #JLA: Earth-2 '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' (misturar com forever evil) #Superman: Doomed/Unchained '- SUPERMAN' #Cyborg Superman Story Arc New 52 (misturar acima) '- SUPERMAN' #Batman: Robin Rises '- BATMAN' #Batman: Eternal '- BATMAN' #New 52: Future's End '- BATMAN BEYOND' #Green Lantern: Godhead '- GREEN LANTERN' #Grayson '- NIGHTWING' #Convergence '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Batgirl of Burnside '- BATGIRL' #Black Canary '- BLACK CANARY OR GREEN ARROW' #Gotham Academy '- GOTHAM ACADEMY' #Midnighter '- MIDNIGHTER' #The Omega Men '- THE OMEGA MEN' #Robin War '- BATMAN' #Justice League: Darkseid War '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #Superman (Peter Tomasi and Patrick Gleason) '- SUPERMAN' #Action Comics (Dan Jurgens) '- SUPERMAN' #Batman (Tom King) '- BATMAN' #Detective Comics (James Tynion IV) '- THE BATFAMILY' #All-Star Batman (Scott Snyder) '- THE BATFAMILY' #Wonder Woman (Greg Rucka, present) '- WONDER WOMAN' #Green Arrow (Benjamin Percy) '- GREEN ARROW' #Deathstroke (Christopher Priest) '- TITANS' #Titans (Rebirth) ' - TITANS' #Aquaman (Dan Abnett) '- AQUAMAN' #Justice League vs Suicide Squad '- JUSTICE LEAGUE' #New Super-Man (Power Rangers) '- JUSTICE LEAGUE OF CHINA' #Super Sons '- THE TWO TITANS' #Dark Knights Metal '- JUSTICE LEAGUE/BATMAN' Watchmen Saga (misturar com JSA?) *Superman Reborn? *Batman/Flash: The Button? *Superman: The Oz Effect? *Detective Comics: A Lonely Place of Living? *Doomsday Clock?